explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Catwalk
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-038/212 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Mike Sussman and Phyllis Strong |director= Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0572250 |guests=Scott Burkholder as Tagrim, Zach Grenier as Renth, Aaron Lustig as Guri, Elizabeth Magness as Female Crewmember, Danny Goldring as Alien Captain, Brian Cousins as Alien Lieutenant and Sean Smith as Alien Crewmember |previous_production=Precious Cargo |next_production=Dawn |episode=ENT S02E12 |airdate=18 December 2002 |previous_release=Star Trek Nemesis |next_release=Dawn |story_date(s)= 18 September 2152 |previous_story=Precious Cargo |next_story=Dawn }} =Summary= Captain Archer prepares to lead a survey team to an uninhabited planet, when Enterprise is hailed by a trio of aliens, who warn him that a deadly neutronic wavefront, many light years across, is quickly approaching at a speed close to warp 7. Since his warp 5 ship cannot outrun the storm, Archer soon concludes that everyone must take shelter in order to survive the storm's radiation. Commander Tucker suggests that the one heavily shielded place on board that might suffice for the eight-day ordeal is the catwalk, a maintenance shaft that runs the length of each nacelle. Only one problem as the temperature there can reach 300 °C (573 K) degrees when the warp coils are online, so he will have to keep the main reactor offline. With only four hours to prepare, everyone evacuates to the catwalk. The storm soon envelops the ship, and as the days wear on, nerves fray, particularly with the alien guests, who start up a barbecue near a flammable conduit. To make matters worse, Tucker and Archer discover a problem in Engineering as the injectors have come online. Tucker cannot shut them down from the catwalk, and his EV suit will only protect him for 22 minutes. In Engineering, he soon notices an alien ship docked alongside, and alien intruders, who appear to be interfering with the ship's systems. Doctor Phlox deduces that the aliens are actually immune to the effects of radiation. When confronted, the trio confesses that the other aliens are actually looking for them. They explain that they were officers in the Takret Militia, but they deserted when they learned that the commanding officers were corrupt. To defend the ship, Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, and Lieutenant Reed suit up, and while T'Pol and Reed work to shut down the warp reactor, Archer hails the alien leader, pretending to be the sole surviving crewmember from the effects of the storm. He demands they leave, and then, playing a game of chicken with the intruders, orders Ensign Mayweather to head straight for a plasma eddy. As T'Pol and Reed finally succeed in shutting the reactor down, the intruders abandon ship. Soon after, as they clear the storm, the original alien visitors apologize for all the trouble they have caused, and depart. =Errors and Explanations= IMDB Continuity # Dr. Phlox complains that there is not enough room for all his animals on the catwalk, but they had already said that sickbay was the only place, besides the catwalk, with enough shielding to offer protection from the radiation. Dr. Phlox did not need to move his animals at all. At least one crew member could have stayed in sickbay to care for them if they wanted to keep the doctor with most of the crew. Archer would have wanted to keep the whole crew together. Nit Central # SMT on Wednesday, December 18, 2002 - 7:12 pm: The fugitives say they were low-rank soldiers in an army, then a moment later say, "We tried to resign our commissions." Commissions are for officers. '' LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, December 18, 2002 - 11:39 pm:'' In the Takret military, it appears they are not. # Wouldn't all of that loose food in the galley be picking up loads of radiation? I hope Chef wasn't planning on serving any of it once the storm passed – not that it would be too palatable after sitting in the open for eight days in any case. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, December 18, 2002 - 11:39 pm: I assumed they put it all into the catwalk. # The alien commander says, "I've been reading about you, Captain." So he reads English? LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, December 18, 2002 - 11:39 pm: The Takret must have universal translators. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise